A new end of Twilight New Moon
by Julian Sas
Summary: This is a new ending of twilight new moon, this was a school project.


the end new moon

Bella is spending all her free time in La Push, when she is not there Jacob will follow her around. Bella asks Jacob about his high temperature, if that is always that highly or is that some wolf thing.

Jacob worries about if he is less human because he is so awesome about being a werewolf. And asks Bella about it, bella told him that she is not creeping out of both of the boys, werewolf and vampire.

Bella spends more time at the beach because she can't stand at all the love at Emily's house.

Jacob is planning some fun for both of them but when they are at the beach Bella feels depressed because she wont hear Edward that day.

She decides to go cliffdiving on her own, she drives her car at the top of the cliff and makes herself ready to jump of the cliff. She is standing there and looking down to a wild storming sea.

She thinks of all the memories that she has. Especially about her 18th birthday, because she had a wild crazy party. She had a nice evening because she didn't expect it. She didn't want to celebrate her birhtday because she is getting older and Edward isn't. She is finally happy because she has her father around, what she did not expect because she was going to move to another city. Her school was very nice because she had a lot of friends there, espacially when she met Edward, he seems to be a very weird guy at the beginning but it all changes when she starting to date him because he saved her life. She was very populair girl because she was asked by a lot of guys for the school prom, but she turns every guy down because she wants to go with Edward.

The next day Bella goes to the beach with her lunch group, at the beach sche meets jacob. Jacob starting to tell stroy's about indians and in one of the story's he tells that the Cullans are vampire's. But she doesn't care. After the beach she searched for a libary but she gets lost and meet the wrong persons, Edward is saving her again.

She opens her eyes and she is still staring at the wild stroming sea. She feels the wind is blowing through her hair. she thinks about jumping again but deside not to jumo because all of her beautifull and lovely memories. She turns around to walk away from the cliff but at that moment she falls over a tiny little rock into the wild stroming sea. When she is falling she scream: "EEEDDDWAARRDD". He hears his name and he is starting to run to the cliff. He looks around on top of the cliff and see's nobody, he is looking down to the water and there she is, falling into water. She screams again "EEDDWAARRDD PLEASSEEE HELLPPP MEEE!"

He is running down the hill and dives into the water, because of the storming weather she is hard to find but in a moment he is starting to see a body in the water. He swims to the body to look if its Bella. When he comes closer he is starting to realise that its Bella. He swims faster and faster and faster. And he pulls her out of the water. He is calling for help but there is no one nearby. He realises she is going to die and kisses the love of his love for the last time.

One week later:

All of her friends and family came to her funeral. Her father knows that Bella doesn't want a sad funeral but a colorful after party. Charlie, Edward and jacob had decide to speech in front of the group. They are telling about the best moments of her or with her. It was the most beautifull funeral they ever had.

5 years later:

Charlie decides to celebrate Bella 23th birthday with all her friends and family. But he has to look for Edward because he is nowhere to be found. He doesn't know that Edward had decided to move on to another city. Because he couldn't handle the fact that Bella had died at the place he used to live. When he is searching for Edward in the city he finds Jacob. He invited Jacob to her birthday party and ask him if he knows where Edward is. Jacob knows that he has moved to Florida. Charlie decides to go there and look for Edward. He finds Edward on the streets in Florida. they had a little conversation. He tells Edward that they are going to celebrate Bella 23th birthday and ask him if he wants to come. He thinks it is a beautiful idea and that he has an idea to.

Today is Bella's birthday. They all come together at Charlie's house. He has a nice table with all the pictures of Bella and friends. When Edward arrives he had a lot of red roses with him. His idea was to throw it of the cliff where she felt of. Charlie has decided to go for a walk and end up at the cliff. They walked through the woods. When they arrived at the cliff, Edward gives a little speech and at the end he gives every member of the family and all of the friends a red rose.

They are staring at the beautiful view and throw the roses into the water.

The end.

Made By:

Stacy, Caro, Luka, Laura and Julian


End file.
